The anti glare treatment is usually implemented on the surface of the glass cover sheet to reduce glare on the surface of the glass cover sheet, thereby enhancing the readability of the display panel. The common anti glare surface treatment is to spray coated particles to the glass cover sheet for implementing the surface treatment.
However, since gaps or holes must exist among the sprayed particles, the light diffraction phenomenon is liable to generate on the surface of the glass cover sheet when the gaps or the holes satisfy certain conditions so that the dark pixels around the bright pixel in the display panel show brightness changes. Such brightness changes will cause the displayed image to be blurred or the decrease of the screen brightness, thus affecting the comfort of the user viewing.